An Unexpeced Kiss: Rv
by princesspwrm
Summary: Written about the scene on the hill after Kaname's kidnapping. Oneshot, SosukeXKaname


I don't own Kaname or Sosuke. Full Metal Panic and characters are not owned by me. This is just a fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like time had stopped for Kaname Chidori.

She stood there in the rainy mists with the biting cold sending its whips across her bare legs every couple of seconds,

taunting her with the frigid stings it left on her uncovered legs. The raindrops had soon stopped falling but the air

was still thick with the smell of damp moss and smothered smells that roamed across the bleak valley below them. Rain

was such a dark and light feeling; always coming so suddenly like a flood of tears spent from an eternity of sorrow;

ending as quickly as they came leaving her soul feeling weightless and unwanting. But these tears, those raindrops had

not left her in the same pensive manner as they normally did today, no it was the time, the look, and the cold that had stopped

with them the moment he had drawn his gun. Kaname's world had stopped the moment it left his mouth and for some reason

her head wouldn't stop spinning.

"It would be better for you to die now." The frozen heart of a mercenary. The cold stare of a soldier. She felt it hit

her heart like the wind on her legs; it ran deep to the core. And for the slightest of moments an uncertainty gripped

her. _Is he going to shoot me?_ She couldn't believe her eyes. _Idiot._

Sosuke, the goofball, the screwup; always making a mess of things and damaging other people's property. The idiot who

broke her statue, made a ruckus in the girls locker room, and knocked the teacher down the stairs. The one who

followed her everywhere she went claiming it was "just a coincidence." The same Sosuke who had thrown her out of the way of

that truck, nearly missing an early funeral because of him. And he had come for her, though she had no idea what was going

on; why he was here and why they had tried to take her away; but he had come for her still, wanting to know she was alright.

He had saved her from the lab, jumped in the AS taking out the people who were trying to hurt her, and had brought her here.

Despite her own confusion and fear, she had followed him, earnestly believing that he could get them out alive. And now..._now_

he was telling her that it wasn't so. That he wouldn't be coming back with her and there was nothing she could do to make it

otherwise. Her anger had quickly fled upon seeing him draw the gun, but there was something else...She hung her head, in

what Sosuke had thought, was defeat.

He looked across the few paces that kept them apart. It was still very dark but his trained eye could make out Kaname's form.

He kept his eyes on her, his own blood boiling from their current argument. He knew she was stubborn, that she knew

how to push anyone's buttons. There was something about Kaname Chidori that made someone want to look into her eyes and

run away screaming at the same time. Of all the times she had gotten angry over his actions, out of all the times she had yelled

at him and looked at him with those fiery eyes; this time was the worst. He had never expected her to ever push him this far, at

least not far enough to use these means to force her to do the right thing. Kaname was smart but always failed to see the larger

picture; his orders, their duty, the whole reason Kurtz and he were stranded out there with this girl in the first place; was to ensure

her life. It was non-negotiable. His duty was guarding her, making sure that she returned home safe and not once in the life of

Sosuke Sagara had anything ever interfeared with his duty. Never, until he had met her.

His hand never wavered on the gun, eyes never stopped staring at hers. They were at a stalemate, both concentrating on the other

and on their raging emotions at the same time. Yes, he was angry, but the anger came out of the sense of duty he had to this

girl, the priority of her life over his. His job as a Sargeant of Mithril required him to do so. But..._was that the only reason why?_

Wait where had that come from? Sosuke never questioned his authority and most certainly never questioned his duty. But as he

stood there, eyes trained on his target with deadly accuracy he couldn't help but wonder how Kaname had forced his hand this way

in the first place. He had a gun pulled on the person he had sworn to protect...it didn't make any sense.

_It's just a scare tactic. She's already dropped her guard._ He watched as the emotions played plainly over her face and through her

body language; he could see that his stunt had startled her, at least enough for her to stop screaming at him. Her sudden outburst

had left him not knowing what to do at first; he told her she was to escape alone. She refused spouting some nonsense about how

it made him look cool and about how it wouldn't make her any happier if he wanted to just run off and die. It was unreasonable, the

way she flew into a fit and questioned his judgement. After all, he was the trained professional. For a moment Sosuke triumphed when

he saw her lower her face. Though she was strong-willed, he was a soldier. It would take alot more than Kaname's unruly outbursts to

get him to change his mind about this. This was the best way and highest chance for her to survive and for them to carry out their

mission effectively.

He felt a small tinge of guilt when she had looked up again at him with those sad eyes of hers. _If I don't go, you'll shoot?_ Her words

were still ringing in his ears with the sound of her amazement.He had meant to scare her into running off but he should have known

better. Sosuke should have known better about what was coming.

Kaname felt her heart drop and race at the same time. He had said yes, it was better for her to die now than be caught by them. _By the_

_enemy._ She wasn't quite sure how she should feel after hearing such a statement. It was cold and she was tired, still very much confused

about where she was, _who_ she was...and she didn't know what to feel or what to say. And then there was Sosuke, standing there so

confidently, aiming his gun at her. It was almost to much to bear. She lowered her eyes once more. _Oh, Sosuke._ She smiled.

Sosuke felt the change. Something about her had changed, her mood, or something she was going to do. A spit-second passed leaving

him feeling restless and unsure for the first time. He looked at her, silently damning himself for running out after her when he heard the

gunshots. He knew that his priority had been the passengers onboard the airplane. His orders had clearly stated it. Yet, in the midst of the

trouble, when he knew Kaname had truly needed his help, he had ran after her like some new recruit hot off the playing field. Even though

he knew it had been against orders. And now they were arguing, his mind was becoming cloudy, and for the first time in Saguara's

professional career he was feeling as if he had lost control. His eyes trailed over her face as he watched her smile. His eyes widened.

..._no way...she...no she wouldn't..._

Kaname crossed the distance between them quicker than he imagined. She brushed her fingertips softly against his cheek, bringing her

left hand up to cover his eyes. He froze. Sosuke still had his hand firmly on the gun pointed away from him as he listened to her soft

breathing, felt the cloth of his jacket that was covering her touch his waist. The move had him completely blown away. Out of all the

possibilites in his mind of the way this was going to play out, this had not been one of them. He stood there rooted to the ground, eyes

wide with shock and amazement as she held her touch and whispered to him lightly.

"I'm trusting you Sosuke. You said to trust you, so I am."

Those words of truth hit him deep. The conviction in her voice and the sincerity of her confession had his mind reeling. He listened to her

pour out her heart, putting it all into just a few sentences of raw conjecture. He knew what she meant. Her simple act had singlehandedly

broken down the wall he had put between them and had pricked an understanding in his heart.

_I thought I could bear anything out here, as long as you were with me._

_It didn't matter how much I was worn out, or how painful it was._

_Even if I thought I was gonna die..._

_I thought...I could handle it._

_So please don't say you're going to go, and get killed..._

_We should go back together._

_Sosuke..._

Sosuke dropped his gun, whether out of shock or need he wasn't sure, all he knew was the next moment Kaname had uttered his name

and he had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He looked down at her with eyes of wonder, her gaze piercing his soul

with the unspoken truth that had passed between them. _Kaname..._

Kaname sighed heavily. It was all happening so fast that she didn't feel like she had control of her body. One minute he had pointed a gun

at her, then next, she was in his arms, with the thoughts in her head scrambling to grasp the concept. She was touching him. He was

holding her. And she liked it.

Long moments passed and Kaname brought her hands up to his chest, grasping his shirt. Their gazes held, neither of them looking

away with an eternity of confessions passing between them. Nothing was spoken. Kaname felt her stomach begin to swirl and a calm

washed over her. She was safe. It felt so..._warm._ Sosuke's embrace felt so warm and safe. She inched her fingers closer to his neck,

trailing the hem of his shirt collar. She wanted more.

Sosuke felt his throat go dry as he stared into her eyes. _This was..._

"Kaname..." he whispered.

"Sosuke..."

His grip tightened on her waist. They were so close, yet the distance was killing him. He had never let anyone this close to him, let

alone purposefully pulled anyone this close before. Sosuke suddenly felt so bare in front of her, but he didn't dare let go. No, he

would let this moment last forever...

He felt her lips lightly graze his jaw as she leaned in closer, never taking her eyes off his face. She sighed again, this time letting her

breath stray to the side of his neck, where it instantly sent a silent shudder down his spine. It was so soft, but chilly, and it raised in

him something similar to excitement as he subconsciously let his face drop closer to hers. She responded in kind, tilting her face upward

until their lips were a mere inch apart. Neither of them dared to breath as they let their feelings carry them foreward, until at last, one of

them closed the last bit of distance that sent them both drifting. The kiss was awkward at first, both of them unexperienced, not knowing

what to do. Kaname trailed his lower lip lightly with hers, nipping at it slowly as he brushed himself agaist her. Sosuke pressed her lips

fiercely to hers, trying to make up for his inexperience, he opened his mouth ever so slightly as the dynamic of their kiss raised and fell

like the waves.

They broke after a while, both breathing heavily unaware that the other had been holding their breath. They stared at each other in a

shocked silence before noise startled them from behind. They both turned around regretting to see a smiling Kurtz.

Sosuke balked. Kaname threw herself to the ground. All Kurtz did was laugh.


End file.
